parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas and His Friends Get Along - Narrated By George Carlin
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas and His Friends Get Along Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Old Iron (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem Note *James has two coaches on his passenger train, while Edward has two coaches on his passenger train, and on the freight train which James hauls, there are eight freight cars *There are eight freight cars on James's freight train after he pulls three coaches. *As Percy goes down the yard, hauling three coaches, he brings two coaches to the platform, tired and unhappy. When Henry and Gordon puff past Duck pushing three coaches, they have three coaches on their train as well, scaring poor Duck.When the big engines think they are too important to fetch their own coaches, Gordon picks up two coaches and has another one attached to his express train, and when James shunts three coaches together, Henry collects three coaches, while Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel. *When Thomas teases Gordon with ten freight cars and a caboose, he collects Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, and heads away, but drops his three coaches off at the station, and goes to a mine for some freight cars. He goes past a danger sign and falls down a mine and comes home with Gordon after being rescued. *When Thomas feels sick, Edward takes him to the workers on his flatbed and a caboose, leaving Duck to take Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach out for a ride. When Thomas comes well, he collects Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, but runs past the platform, and learns to be extra careful. One day, Thomas's fireman feels ill, a relief man takes his place, that he forgets Thomas's brake, which sends poor Thomas and his coaches leaving the station with Henry pulling into the station with five coaches, before Harold saves Thomas with an Inspector. *When Edward puffs over the bridge with a flatcar with Trevor on board, who is not introduced yet, and a caboose, he later has two coaches, five freight cars, and a caboose, while Henry follows with three coaches. Thomas tells Henry that he must run his train on time, or else he will be late, with himself, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, thanks to the blaming of Bertie, and James being held up with two boxvans and a caboose at the station, due to Sir Topham Hatt's workmen being blamed by the engines. *When Percy, with six freight cars, and Toby, with three freight cars, and a caboose, are working at a harbour, Percy races Harold with four freight cars and a caboose. *Thomas has Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach on his branchline, and when James shunts freight cars in the yard, Gordon asks him to pretend being ill, leaving Thomas to take six freight cars and a caboose to the quarry, and end up having an accident, with Edward taking him to the works on his Breakdown train, forcing Duck to take Thomas's freight cars, and causing Gordon and James to go back to the shed, with Bertie meeting up after his accident. *In the opening scene, Percy is taking a load of freight cars past a freight train and teases Gordon and James, with the other engines doing James's work, leaving Sir Topham Hatt to return after being away. Percy gets tricked into going backward from a signal after Gordon passes by with the express. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17